Stay
by SDJ
Summary: PLEASE JUST STAY! Just stay with me...for a little while. How could he say no to her? Even if he knew the dire consequences. char.death no lemons,lime, will remain 1shot unless otherwise requested


Disclaimer: I own nothing and

I know! I shouldn't do this when I have a CL fic to update but I _had_ too. I was looking at sasusaku fan art and I had to.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

He stayed hanging above her where she had pulled him. He closed his eyes and his head hung a bit. "It'll hurt...in the morning."

"I don't care...I love you...PLEASE JUST STAY! Just stay with me...for a little while."

"No...Don't..." he pleaded softly as she pulled him to her mouth for a deep kiss, tasting the salt strewn lips. He let his body lay gently on her, not resisting. It would hurt, he knew. In the morning when the B-class criminal was gone from beside her. When he was gone. She would cry but he wouldn't deny her. Not when she still had faith in him. Even after so long. He waited for what he knew would come and it did soon, the tears stopped and she pulled him so close...she was so warm...and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into that warmth, that taste. He held her as close as he could and started removing his leg holsters and the headband, so dirty and torn. His clothes were covered in blood from the wounds he had come to her to have healed. He had never expected this to happen...but he couldn't say that he was trying very hard to stop it. He loved her...he always had. Suddenly with the pale (though not as pale as his) skin on her soft cheek gleaming in the light he felt dirty and tried to pull away. His skin was stained with blood and he didn't want the blood getting on her. Not her. This blood could splatter and fall on anyone but her. He struggled away and succeeded enough to gasp, he writhed. "Don't. Don't do this. It will only end in pain. I don't-"

"Stop it. Let me make my own decisions. You will be gone in the morning. I know. But we have time now. Be gone in the morning. Make me cry in the morning. But now..."

"I can't! I'll want to stay...they'll kill me if I stay. You know that. I can't die yet. Not yet."

"Please stay-just for tonight. If I cry a million tears, I'll be fine if...I can just be with you. Just this once. Forget everything for just one night."

He didn't answer, he couldn't. What could he say? His only answer was to mutter against her lips, "You know I'm only 17, right?"  
"Mm-hm."

"This is illegal."

"This coming from the B-class criminal in a med-nin's room."

"...I love you too."

Her response was a desperate, possessive kiss. He readily returned and was soon falling headfirst into her eyes and her warmth.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Uchiha Sasuke watched the sun rise slowly and knew that they would probably be here soon. He needed to go..._now_. He looked at the warmth attached to his hip. Haruno Sakura lay on his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his torso. He felt a tug at his heart at the mere thought of leaving her. But staring down at her he noticed something. Beneath her arm he could see the scars covering his own skin. The cross-shaped scar on his stomach...he had one in the same place on his back; she had noticed this, asking where he had gotten it. He hadn't answered, saved because she had noticed the slash scar across his throat. Sasuke had gotten it from none other then Uchiha Itachi. It had been awhile since he had gotten it though. Since he had seen his brother.

He started to pull away from her and her arm instinctively held tighter. He heard her whimper and loved the sound of it. He tried to pry her off but she woke when he tried. "Sas...uke?"

"I have to go now."

"Nooo." she whined softly. She was still half asleep but strong enough to make his heart shriek in pain.

"I have to. Someone will find out soon. They'll come after me, Sakura. I've already stayed too long."

"Please..."

"I told you it'd hurt."

She felt tears slip down her face and her head dropped to his hip. She shook softly as she sobbed. He watched her, then without warning he fell back on the bed. "I...I'll stay." She stared at him then threw herself into his arms, giving a cry of happiness. She stayed in his arms till she slept and he watched her figure. He ran a finger down her outline, memorizing, knowing what was to come. He soon grabbed some clothes and put them on. He felt into his pocket and gripped the object inside tightly. An arm snaked around Sakura's hips and he watched her for a while.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

He heard them before he saw them. They thought they were the best at stealth, strength. Stupid ANBU. If he wanted to run he could, easily. The door opened and a dozen ANBU surrounded him. He didn't look at them, simply stared at the woman lying on his hips. He fingered her short hair and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. You'll wake her."

"Are you surrendering Uchiha?"

"No. I'm using you. You'll bring me to Tsunade and I have to talk to her." He slowly slid himself from beneath the woman's head and arms. He bent and placed lingering lips to her temple. Then he stood and walked out the door with an entourage of men in armor. He was tied up as soon as he left the room. They led him to Tsunade's and he was forced to kneel in front of her. "The Legendary Uchiha heir. The keeper of the Sharingan. The last son... Traitor. You have been called all of these things. And yet to some you are only Uchiha Sasuke. The missing member of group 7."

"Yeah. That's me. What, want an autograph?" His cheek stung and he could feel the side of his face turning red. He spat blood. The hokage's voice rose angrily. "How dare you! How dare you waltz back into her life, knowing you'd hurt her? How could you!"

"She wanted me to! She...wanted me to stay with her...I'll die. Right now, there's no way you could let me live and we both know. So just hurry up."

"So. You're just gonna let yourself be killed? Leave her just like that, you damn coward! FINE!" and with that the Hokage's hand went to her Kunai holster and raised it. "No don't!" Suddenly one of her anbu was covering Sasuke's head. He removed his mask to reveal blond hair and blue eyes. "There has to be another way! Please! It'll kill Sakura. We just got him back, have some sympathy! We can't lose him again!" He screamed.  
"Naruto don't."

"Sasuke."

"Don't you think I know the consequences? I can't run anymore. I'm _tired_ Naruto."

"That's not fair! You're tired but so are we! I'm tired of seeing her cry. And of eating ramen alone. I'm tired of not having anyone to call me a dobe and keep me grounded. We've missed you...son of Konoha." Tsunade wiped away angry tears. "Naruto Stop! He has to die! This is why you can't be Hokage!"

"You have no right to judge him! The 3rd would know what to do. You haven't even seen him grow up. You don't know anything, so stay out of the affairs of Konoha! Outsider!" Naruto was going to say more but was stopped by a fist landing in his face. "Naruto. Don't make this harder then it is. I...want you to take care of her. Protect...Sakura. Neji. I know you're there." Sasuke didn't take his eyes off his torn friend, even when he felt the blade of Neji's kunai come to the back of his neck. Sasuke slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and held out his fist. A necklace hung from his grasp. He gave a small smile then he seemed to sense a disturbance and spoke hoarsely. "I'm ready. Tell her...that this is her's." Naruto pushed himself off the ground (he had been thrown from sasuke's punch) and reached for Sasuke, screaming. But he would be too late as the knife flew into Sasuke's skin, severing his spinal cord. Sasuke's eye's widened and he felt blood come to his lips. He fell forward on the ground and Naruto's hand fell limply in shock. The boy grit his teeth and turned his face from the body. Again. He had lost him again.

Not half a moment later the door was flown inward with the body of an ANBU and a pink haired kunoichi was standing at the door. She was panting and had a kunai in one hand. She set horrified eyes on Sasuke's body and the kunai dropped to the floor next to her. She ran to the body and put both hands on his back. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" She put her hands against the bloody wound in his neck. She could feel the cells multiplying at her command. But she could also feel the energy in the cells fading away. It was getting harder and harder to heal the wound. Soon, though, there was perfect skin where the wound had been. She flipped him over and put her hands on his chest, screaming his name. She couldn't feel a heartbeat and she used the chakra to put pressure on his heart. She felt it beat once...twice. It beat unnaturally slowly, beating only because she willed it. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Get up Uchiha! This is not a shinobi thing to do! Get up Soldier! Please open you eye's!" Sakura stared. He didn't move, he didn't react. His heart was no longer beating and she couldn't do it for him anymore. She felt heat rising threw her chest and into her throat. She raised her head trying to keep it down but she couldn't. She threw her face into Uchiha Sasuke's chest. No one around her could tell if she was sobbing or screaming. Her sharp nails dragged down his shirt, tearing it a bit. She was soon joined in wretched sobbing by Naruto who had buried his face in his hands.

Hinata was one of the ANBU stationed around the room and she tried to go to Naruto but an elder Hyuuga gripped her shoulder, stopping her. "You can do nothing." She stopped and nodded at Neji, understanding. She watched and felt tears sting her own eyes.

There was a loud pop and Kakashi had disappeared from the corner where he had silently stood the whole time. Every ANBU that knew him could easily picture him tearing a forest apart with his powerful chidori.

Tsunade's head bowed and she covered her face with a hand. Naruto was right. The 4th would have known what to do. He had watched Sasuke grow up, knew him. And even though she knew of it, she had never seen the Uchiha massacre. She hadn't been the one to carry a passed out ten-year old from the site of his parents' deaths. She really was...an outsider.

Sakura continued to scream into the boy's body until finally she no longer had the strength. Her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse when she spoke. She laid there for a few more moments until she saw something gleam in his hand. She sat up and reached for it but Naruto's hand beat her to it. He pulled the chain from the youngest Uchiha's limp grasp. He looked at it, and then slipped it around Sakura's neck. "He...wanted you to have this." Sakura stared at the pendant around her neck. It was an uhiwa fan, made of garnet and diamonds. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes dry. She fingered the beautiful pendant and then she looked up at Naruto. "I...can't feel..." Naruto's eye's widened and he opened his mouth to reply but he didn't have the chance because the kunoichi fell into his chest, forcing him to catch her. She was limp in his arms but her eyes were open. He reached a hand up needing to know, and the hand tilted her face. She stared into his blue eyes and Naruto felt tears gather in them. "Sakura..." he whimpered. He pulled her into his tight grasp, her head lying on his shoulder. In this position they could all see what Naruto had. The once shining green eyes, beautifully naive, were now dark and lifeless. There was none of the life they once had. They were emotionless, numb, as she had said, unfeeling.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

SO how'd you like it? I just wanted to see if I was any good at these sad stories. Idk why. Well do a girl a favor and review! Please? Oh yeah and if you want me to add to this story then just tell me in a review. I will if I get 3 reviews requesting such.


End file.
